Blasted off at the Speed of Light
by EchoNight99
Summary: When Clemont tries to make a portal to another world, it explodes, but they are transported with Team Rocket where they meet Ashley, who is training to be a Pokemon master! Frankly, her friend Clemontine thinks something is wrong. Follows Japanese storyline but with English names. Strange title for strange story, I guess
1. Chapter 1- The Explosion of Science

**Mwahaha! This is another story that I am writing!**

**Anyway, on another note, this is because I think the XY series isn't that bad... Or is that just because the animation is awesome, great storyline, and my favorite gym leader has bad cardio and folows Ash now? I mean, how many things are cool about it? Many.**

**I love Wobbuffet. Why did they ever get rid of him?**

**This story was inspired by Terrichance and their story "On a Cross and Arrow". Without this story, Clemont wouldn't have another failure on his head like this.**

**Plus, it took me a while to design the OCs in this story... Just because of reasons I will explain later!**

**The Pokemon the characters have caught reflects on the Japanese version which is on episode 10.**

**My longest chapter yet.**

* * *

The problem started when Clemont decided that it would be a good idea to go out and try something new. Of course, up until this point, his Aipom arm, Citriod, and the airbag were pretty much the only inventions to not explode when he used them and gave everyone afros, so he also needed the practice.

He got out of the bed in the Pokemon Center, careful not to wake the others, and slipped out of the room. While he was walking to the back door, however, something caught his eye. The door to a library inside of the Pokemon center, what are the odds? How else would someone think of what to invent?

He walked in there, of course, and found a few people already in there, but most were half asleep. Thank goodness, he was still in his pajamas...

He went over to the section he found labelled "Theories", for there were usually ideas for inventions in this part of the library. Sure enough, he quickly found a book labelled, "Theories of New Worlds". He checked it out and went outside as he was planning to do anyway.

"Let's see what we have here..." he spoke to himself as he flipped through the pages of the book. One page caught his eye- The Reverse World.

He assumed that everything would be backwards. He didn't stop to think anymore on it. He hoped this invention wouldn't explode and he would finally invent something that Ash would like that wouldn't explode!

He got to work. He had already planned out the shape and design of the machine so the frame took no time at all. Though it was about midnight when he woke up, he wasn't done until the Sun was blazing over the buildings of Lumiose City. Then he yawned, got up, and looked at the invention.

The thing was taller than he was at maybe 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide, including the hole in the middle. The frame was a golden color with a touch of cobalt, as the book said that the two colors has something to do with getting into the world. Clemont never thought of how the two colors were the two that he always wore. The middle of the machine was a hole, making the frame the shape of an arch with the bottom connected by a base.

Perfect. All he needed to do was tes-

"Hey, Clemont! Why are you up this early?" Dang it. Ash was already up. Bonnie was behind him with Serena by her side, both Bonnie and Dedenne rubbing their eyes at the same time.

There went that plan.

* * *

"Hmm... What are those twerps up to, James?"

"Looks like the one with glasses built a machine overnight. Perhaps it would be worth some cash..."

"Then we can snatch up the thing and give it to the boss!"

"WWWWOOOBBBBUFFET!"

Team Rocket looked at the blue Pokemon and put their index fingers to their mouths.

* * *

"Well, I was hoping to test it out before you woke up, but now that you are here, this is my teleporting device."

Ash tilted his head, Serena surprised. "You mean this can teleport us anywhere?" Even Bonnie looked interested.

"Hehe... Well, anywhere in this other world. You see, I went to the library when I woke up and found a book on other worlds. I was interested and started working on this portal. I did take breaks, so I went ahead and changed clothes. Sometimes it can be very cold at night here."

"Anywhere in another world..." Ash echoed. He stayed quiet for a second (and for once!), when suddenly he yelled out. "AWW, MAN! SCIENCE IS SO COOL!"

Everyone laughed. "So you have everything?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, we do!" Bonnie cheerfully said.

"Then let's go to this reverse world!"

* * *

Clemontine yawned. They had been on the road for a while, Ashley taking the lead of course, Bailey chatting along with her continuously, so Clemontine fell in beside Samuel.

"So, how are you? Ready to get to Lumiose again?" the blond inventor asked the dirty blond trainer.

"Oh, hey, Clem. Yeah, I can't wait to see Professor Peach again! I even have a surprise when we get to Lumiose!"

"Really? I can't wait then!"

The group of friends continued walking down the route, not aware of the world about to be turned upside down.

* * *

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash announced the obvious.

"That's right, twerp! And now we are going to steal that machine the other twerp built!" Jessie pointed just behind Clemont to the portal.

Clemont pulled out a Poke Ball. "I won't let you! Go, Chespin!" The grass starter landed in front of Clemont, poised and ready for action. "Chespin, use Pin Missile!"

"CHHHEEEEESPIN!" Chespin's thorns glowed and it shot out the attack straight for Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!" James ordered.

Wobbuffet glowed and jumped in the way of the Pin Missile, sending out twice as many of the projectiles at Chespin, which hit supereffective.

"No, Chespin!" Clemont caught the little Thorn Pokemon as it fell down.

"Now, the machine, will you?" Jessie said it more like a command.

Then Clemont got up, slipped, and fell backwards, hitting the button on the side to activate the machine.

Which exploded, engulfing our heroes and Team Rocket. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there but Clemont's book, open to the page about the Reverse World...

* * *

**EDIT: Decided to go back and fix spelling errors. "Twerp" was "Turp".**


	2. Chapter 2- Clem and Clemont

**Been on 2 hours and I have over 20 views, three followers, and two favorites? Wow.**

**Glad people like this! I like it as well!**

**First time I am typing on Word for a while for my laptop deleted all of my word stuff . Waht computer?**

**ONWARD!  
**

* * *

Everything seemed to be spinning. That wasn't normal, right? The world. Spinning. Why?

Clemont couldn't process what was happening, but there was yelling. Someone was there. No, two people and two Pokemon…

They looked familiar… Yet different…

"Ashley, can you go and check on the others?" one of them said, obviously female.

"Sure thing, Clem. Then we can go and stop Team Rocket and rescue Bailey, Sammy, and Professor Peach!" the one called Ashley left, leaving Clemont alone over wherever they were with…

… Clem?

Clemont groaned and opened his eyes. There was a girl there, the one called Clem.

She had blond hair much like Bonnie's and his own, bangs in her face that stuck out slightly like a lightning bolt. Her eyes were slightly lighter than his, but they were also behind rounded glasses. She wore clothes that (scarily) were identical to his.

Oh, holy Xernas. Arceus save him. This girl looked like him and her name was Clem! The Reverse World… Did they make it?

"Uhh… Hello? You? I asked you a question…" Clem was obviously not comfortable. Must be socially awkward.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I asked if you were okay…"

"Oh, I'm fine, really…"

"I hardly believe you…"

"Why?"

"You dropped out of nowhere with three other people, a Dedenne, and a Pikachu… And all of you look like you just got out of a fire or something, you are covered with ash."

"I am?" Sure enough, when Clemont sat up and looked, he was covered in ash. He also looked up to see the others waking up as well.

And he saw Ashley.

She had dark, spiky hair and tan skin, wearing a blue vest and black pants with a black tee-shirt. A Pikachu was on her shoulder, but the Pikachu wasn't Ash's- by the bend in the tail, it was a female.

"I see that you have seen Ashley. She wants to be a Pokemon master, you know?"

Clemont's head was spinning. What? This could not get weirder.

Clem got up and held out her hand. "By the way, I am Clemontine, Clem for short. I am the Lumiose City gym leader, but the gym is in the hands of my Clemiod."

That's it. It got weirder.

Clemont, nevertheless, accepted her hand and got up. He noticed that she had on a backpack like his. Figures.

Noting that before he had known there were two Pokemon when he was out, he glanced around, spotting a Chespin in front of Clem.

"Is that Chespin yours?" He asked.

"Nah… It is Professor Peach's. The dear smelt the macarons Samuel had baked and we have been following her. Ashley's Fletching has been following Team Rocket's van to the place where they are."

After a little bit, it was obvious that Ash was shocked when they joined back up to the group, but Clemont gave him a look saying "Later. I will explain this," without words.

Turns out, this world was a little bit behind theirs. They were still trying to save the Professor from Team Rocket, who had stolen the Mega Evolution data.

After a small talk, our heroes decided to join Ashley and Clem to help out for a little bit. Six heads is better than two!

Unfortunately, Team Rocket wasn't as fortunate as our heroes. Based on comic relief, they spawned in a tree, Wobbuffet on the top and Meowth on the bottom. After yelling at each other for a second, the branch broke, of course, falling a little off the path that our heroes were taking.

"Shh!" Meowth said, making everyone hide in the bushes. "The twoirps are comin'!"

The "twerps" passed by, Team Rocket gaping at Ashley and Clem.

"Look at dose twoirp-spawns!"

"I see, Meowth." Jessie nodded. "And, if the twerps have clones, then we must have them!"

"Yeah… And there is that Chespin, sniffing around. Must be looking for the macarons it tried to steal in our world." James put together what was happening. "Plus, only the Ash-spawn and the other guy's spawn are around. This is when we made Mega-Mega-Mega-Mecha-Meowth!"

"Then let's go!" Jessie chimed.

* * *

**I have a lot of fun typing as Meowth. What do you think will happen next, though? Throughout the story, feel free to review what you think will happen. Who knows? I might use some of your ideas!**

**"Twerp" is spelt "Twoirp" b/c of how Meowth speaks.**


	3. Chapter 3- Lost in Thought

**Three chapters in one day. What are life?**

**And, yes, James switched names with Officer Jenny. Irony stuffs.**

**Calling the Chespin a she because I think that Clemont has a boy one~**

* * *

Clem was very much like Clemont in cardio. Terrible. Both of them almost passed out by the time they reached the hideout. Clem recovered right when they reached the hideout, though, as if determined to get her sibling back.

Clemont, of course, knew exactly how she felt.

They hide on either side of the hole in the wall that him and Ash had hid at in their world. Déjà vu was all over the place!

Ashley and Clem knelt and looked into the hole. "There they are…" Ashley whispered.

"Pika…" her Pikachu breathed.

Three people were, of course, tied up and were sitting on a couch, a man, a woman, a female Wobbuffet, and a Persian were in the room, talking to each other.

The woman had Jessie's hair, but looked a bit more like James when it came to coloration, same with the man but the inverse of the woman. Simply, the woman had long hair that curled at the end but her hair was blue while the man had pink hair that was completely straight and came to his shoulders.

"So it was the Rocket Gang's doing…" Clem stated, her and Ashley saying the exact same things him and Ash had said.

There was suddenly a higher, male voice from the couch. "Geez, what are you doing?!"

That was exactly what Bonnie had said when this happened to them.

"Sit tight and be good until our operation has succeeded." The girl stated.

At that moment, Chespin saw the macarons.

Chespin slipped away and went into the building, sneaking behind a wooden plank and then some barrels.

"Hey," The male Bonnie said. "what are those guys doing?"

"They probably want to use Mega Evolutions for something bad." Another voice. Female. Sounded like what Professor Sycamore had said.

There was a gasp. "What? You knew that and still…?" Serena's copy. Male.

"Yeah, I did, but…" Sycamore's copy told the other two. "... your lives are more important."

Chespin tripped over the giant cord that went to the Mecha, right on cue. She looked over at the controls but looked away a moment later, focused on the macarons.

The female put a memory card into a laptop. "Here goes…"

The Persian manned the computer as the male asked, "How is it? You think it is going to work?"

"Of course." The female replied. "Now we have to implement the data on Mega Evolution into our secret weapon's program." She pushed a button. "Download started."

The Persian purred. "I'm kinda excited…" Female. Can talk.

Ashley and Clem had moved over to the open doors to get a better view. "Quick, we have to save everyone." Ashley told Clem.

"Don't rush. Charging in without preparation will only get us caught!" Clem responded.

Chespin had then reached the container of macarons. She climbed the leg of the table and reached for the treats…

Then the male saw her. "Huh? Hey!"

Chespin lost her grip and fell down onto a pile of cans on the ground, gaining everyone's attention.

"Chespin!" The kidnapped group gasped.

Clem was quite panicked. "Ah, why did it…!" Ashley gasped.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. We're changing plans." Clem ran in. "We're charging in without preparation!"

"Bro…" Bonnie tugged on his sleve, bringing him back to reality. "Everyone wants to go…"

Clemont looked at her and nodded. "Okay, but let's meet back up with them later, okay?"

* * *

**Scenes that already exist? Got tired of them so that scene is cut short~ Next chapter? Maybe later today orrr…**

**Tomorrow morning! I dunno which one yet!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Keeping Incident

**I have been spelling "Twerp" wrong this whole time.**

**Oh, and random Guest, I saw that and was about to post this chapter when you put up your review. Thought someone might catch it XD**

**I can't spell~**

* * *

Clemont almost didn't want to leave the building, for he knew what would happen next. A robot Persian (Meowth in their world) would fight them and they would be saved by a masked person… Female. Blaziken. Mega Evolution. Clem would get the Chespin to befriend her…

Then all would be done, right?

Clemont wondered what they would do. The portal was destroyed and they managed to get here by a total fluke. Would they be able to get back in a similar way?

Or would they be stuck here forever?

Clemont kept himself from shivering, though he felt cold inside. He didn't know what to do at this point. Clem and Ashley had shown no signs of recognizing them, which was good.

"Hey, Ash." Clemont had a sudden idea. "How about we go to a Pokemon Center? Then we can rest there and maybe meet up again with the people like us."

"_Maybe_ you could also explain what is happening!" Serena huffed and Clemont felt himself grow shorter if at all possible.

"Well… I can explain there. First, I feel like we could rest for a little bit. We have already been through a lot today. Plus, they will drop by the Professor's lab later, remember?"

They thought about this for a second, then Serena and Ash nodded. "Got it." Serena said. "I understand now."

* * *

Clem had a new partner. She had watched the Chespin and was hoping to win her trust from the beginning but never had managed it…

But she finally had.

"Wait up, guys!" She then called, out of breath. Of course, everyone was running ahead, Ashley in the lead.

"But we have to get to Cyllage City!" Ashley proclaimed.

"Cyllage isn't going anywhere but I think my heart is if we don't slow down!"

Finally, the group slowed down, leaving Clem to pant and try and regain what little breath she even had.

"Sis!" Bailey wined. "You are too slow!"

Clem kept from shooting back at her little brother something about how her lungs were always weak, but she kept from it. "How about we go and rest at a Pokemon Center? We can talk there about how to get to Cyllage without killing me."

* * *

Clemont paused in the middle of a sentence to look up at who was coming into the Pokemon Center, and, to his surprise, it was Clem, Ashley, and their group of two other people that Clemont hadn't seen before.

The first one was a boy who was a bit taller than Clem but about the same height as Ashley. He had hair that was about the same length as James's, but his was the color of honey. He wore black jeans and a red jacket that must've come from somewhere in Lumiose. Must be the Serena one.

Then there was a little boy, who had hair that was spiked up and hung in front of the left side of his face but the rest of his hair was short. He wore a green jacket and blue jeans, a Dennede in his yellow backpack. Looked a lot like Clem, so that must've been Bonnie's other self.

And, before Clemont or the others could do anything, Bonnie noticed them. "Hey, it's them!" She got up and ran over to the others, suddenly stopping, her and her male self looking each other right in the eyes.

Clemont walked over. "Sorry about Bonnie… She's a little hyper today apparently…"

"Nah, Bailey will get into real trouble." Clem replied.

Then, as if on a silent signal, both sighed at the same time, "Sometime I need to build something so I can see through their eyes…"

THAT caught the two younger sibling's attention. Bonnie's eyes gleamed and Bailey, Clem's brother, had a determined look on his face.

Clemont was confused for a second. "What-"

Suddenly, Bonnie was outstretching her arms at Clem and Bailey at Clemont. At the same time, they were saying "Keep!"

Both inventors blushing, they simultaneously picked up their corresponding sibling with their Aipom arms.

Then Clemont realized something. _Uh-oh…_

He turned to look at Ashley and company who were gaping at Clemont. He had basically sent up fireworks saying "Hey, I'm just like Clemontine! Only male and I have a sister not a brother!"

* * *

**Keeping you with this cliffhanger until I get bored again tonight. Ashley and crew's reactions to Clemont to be revealed!**

**And where is Team Rocket?**


	5. Chapter 5- Clemont's Capture

**Okay, about 1 AM where I am… I said that I wouldn't post again the day this story was made…**

**But it isn't that day anymore, ish it? :D**

**Anyway, planning a sequel to this story! However, I might have to wait a while until Ash at least gets to Cyllage City so I don't annoy him to death XD**

* * *

"Cool! You have an Aipom arm like Clem!" Ashley's reaction was NOT how Clemont thought it would've been. He then saw more than the resemblance a bit more than just looks.

Bailey had somehow managed to get out of Clem's Aipom arm because he was over with Clemont instead, looking at the invention. "Looks just like Sis's…"

"Bailey, stop bothering them! I think that you have done enough right now, doing that 'Keep' thing on people is just strange, you know?" Clem had picked Bailey up again and was walking away by the time she was finished.

"Clem?"

She sighed and stopped. "Yes, Ashley?"

"We haven't even learned their names!"

"Yeah, I'm Samuel by the way." Serena's male self finally spoke up.

"Nice to meet you." Clemont nodded, Ash and Serena coming over to greet.

"What are your names?" The question Ashley asked made Clemont feel cold once again. He hid the panic in his eyes well…

… but Ash, of course, wasn't so bright when it came to these things. He had apparently forgotten that they were in another world!  
"I'm Ash from Pallet Town! I have come to be a Pokemon master!"

Clem suddenly turned around, interested.

"I'm Serena, I'm a rookie from Vaniville Town! My mother was a Raihorn racer!"

"Hey, my dad was a Raihorn racer!" Samuel told her.

"And I'm Bonnie!" Bonnie had gotten loose from Clemont's Aipom arm and was greeting as well. "I'm Clemont's little sister! He's-"

"Okay, Bonnie, that's enough!" He brought her back to him with his real hand this time.

"You're… What?" Ashley asked, head tilted slightly.

Ash looked at Clemont. "You're not telling them?"

"Well, _maybe_ I don't _have_ to!" Clemont suddenly snapped. "Put two and two together for once, okay?! Don't go giving your introduction out like that, couldn't you tell it was a time to be quiet?!" He wasn't sure where it came from- he never yells, but it felt good to take everything he had wrong at that moment out. Suddenly, he realized what he had done.

Clemont turned and ran out of the door, Clem watching. SHE put two and two together a long time ago… When she had first came across the other group in the forest…

"Is everything alright?" a man's voice made the two groups (minus Clemont) look over to the Pokemon Center's counter where a man with pink hair was standing wearing an apron.

"Oh, everything's fine, Doctor Hope!" Bailey chimed.

Everyone agreed but Clem looked away, thinking about what Clemont had said. She also got aggravated at everyone, but she just took it out on her pillow sometimes. That helped her, but Clemont DID need help…

She walked out the door, no one noticing until the door closed.

* * *

The two Team Rockets got along quite well. Turns out, the male (Jessie's other) was called Jacy and the girl (James's other) was Jenny. They had evolved their talking Meowth because it was a bit more fitting with the female voice.

But they had a plan.

"So," Jacy summarized. "We go out and catch a twerp, bring them somewhere, and ask for a reward in return?"

"Yes, brilliant, isn't it?" James asked.

"WWWOOOOBBBUFFETT!"

* * *

Clemon sat alone. He just WANTED to be alone, so he was. Simple as that. He needed to calm down…

And figure out what was happening.

His machine had backfired. It had sent them to this… This PLACE! This place was giving him headaches and making him confused. The Sun was up high in the sky at this point, but it suddenly vanished.

Wait, the Sun doesn't vanish! It can only be blocked! But that would mean…

A net appeared out of nowhere and enclosed around Clemont. "Whoa!" He proclaimed as he was thrown onto his back from the force of the net. "Who are you?"

"We will save the intro!" A voice called. That was Jessie… But that meant…

"Pikachu isn't here! I am here alone!" He called back.

"We don't want Pikachu!" James replied. "We need someone to hold with us for a bit! You're coming with us!"

The net was attached to a string on the hot air balloon of Persian, so when they took off, Clemont came with them, hanging from the rope over the treetops, wishing that he hadn't snapped at his friends…

… Because he was going to be held hostage, he could feel it.

* * *

**Nuuuuuu Clemont come baaaaaaack :(**

**Clem is going to get NOWHERE with Clemont. How can you when he is dangling by a string… Err… Rope… Net… Thing…**

**Review ppllzzzz**

**Oh, and I feel stupid now. The one Guest review is only showing up on my email… . **


	6. Chapter 6- Clemont's Dream

**Aaaarg bbbboooorrrrrreeeeddddd**

* * *

Clem had let out her Chespin to try and track down Clemont. She was planning on carrying macarons with her because Chespin loved them. She just hoped that Clemont was planning on doing the same thing.

Quickly she came across a clearing in the forest by the City. The ground was slightly disturbed, no sign of Clemont…

… Excluding the Poke balls and macaron crumbs on the ground.

While Chespin was eating the crumbs, Clem looked around. Where was Clemont? Did he give up and leave his Pokemon…?

… No. That defiantly wasn't it. Clem and Clemont were alike in many ways. She would never do that, so Clemont wouldn't have left his Pokemon on purpose.

Then she saw the way the ground was messed up.

"Chespin, look! The ground is churned up slightly in a way that it looks like a net was dropped here! Then the grass is indented slightly, showing that he would've fallen!"

She gathered the Poke balls and put them on the opposite end of her bag. Don't want to get them mixed up.

* * *

"Now, twerp, where are the others?"

Jessie was trying to get Clemont to say things while the other ones worked on various things of evil…

Like playing solitaire, board games, and other harmless things.

"I don't know." He stated simply.

"Well, you must…" Jessie lost her harsh tone and went for a nicer one. Like that would work, for he was in a cage!

All she got was a rock between the eyes and she fell down.

"WHO'S idea was it to put ROCKS in the cage?!"

Good. They were agrueing. That gave Clemont time to think.

The cage was made with a lock on the outside, not the kind where you pull on something and it opens. Smartest thing he had seen. They had taken his backpack, so that was out of the question.

He leaned on the back of the cage. He would be stuck here… Who would care for someone who yells at people like that…?

"_Bailey, come on! We need to get out of here!"_

The voice… It was familiar… It wasn't in the area, though…

"_BAILEY! Come ON!"_

She sounded frantic…

"_You… Bailey… Please…"_

He felt the scene… He felt part of the scene… He was at the scene…

"_Bailey, NO!"_

* * *

_Clem was running down the hallway. It was scarily long… Part of Prism Tower, mid level. That was where the gym leader often stayed…_

"_Bailey, come on! We need to get out of here!"_

_The smaller boy ran to his sister who grabbed his arm and ran. Bailey seemed to be lacking, though…_

"_BAILEY! Come ON!"_

_Clem ended up carrying the smaller body, the air starting to almost choke her. Smoke._

_There was a fire._

_She knew that the bomb had went off… All that was needed was to get out of the Tower…_

_Second to last level. Tower was shaking, creaking. Smoke was clearing up for the fire was on the upper levels, but spreading._

_Clem slipped and fell. Both of them seemed weak in the area._

"_You… Bailey… Please…"_

_Suddenly, Clemont couldn't see Bailey. However, Clem's face shown that she could see the boy._

_She looked panicked. Suddenly, she shot up and tried to get closer, but some kind of barrier kept her away…_

"_Bailey, NO!"_

* * *

Clemont was brought back to reality. However, it seemed that no time at all had passed.

_What… Was that?_

He had been holding his glasses, examining them, when the voices started. It had been about Clem… Prism Tower was falling because of a bomb… Something happened to Bailey…

What did it mean? Why him?

_I'm going insane, right…?_

Perhaps. It was possible.

He shrugged it off. It didn't matter.

It was just a dizzy spell…

* * *

**QUIZ TIME!  
What ability have I given Clemont in this FanFic? People who get it right gets a virtual cookie!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Plan Ensued

**100 views! Fastest growing story I have had. Plus, that little scene with Clem and Bailey? Based off something and something...**

**Eh, you will find out what it all means.**

**I am not sure how quickly the group will get out of this world, but I am sure that the story is going to change slightly for some characters will be catching a few Pokemon that their counterparts haven't caught.**

**RRREEEVVVIIIIEEEWWWW XD**

* * *

The group that was left in the Pokemon Center quickly found Clem thanks to the two Fletchlings the group owned. Clem saw that Bonnie was looking around, holding Serena's hand.

"Where's Clemont?" she asked.

"I think..." Clem shook her head. "No, I KNOW that he has been taken somewhere. Based on the evidence that I can see, there is no other way."

"Then just build something else, Clem!" Ashley chimed. Usually, Clem would suddenly pull one out that would somewhat fix the problem before exploding, but much to everyone's surprise she shook her head.

"That is one thing that I can't do right now. We need to get going as soon as possible..."

As she was saying this, something rustled the bushes by mistake. She looked over at them and a little Pokemon stuck its head out.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"_Eevee, the evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genitic code that makes it evolve into one of many forms under certain circumstances._" The Pokedex chimed.

"An Eevee, huh...?" Clem walked over to it and knelt. "Did you see anything happen here, little spark?"

The Eevee nodded and jumped out of the bushes, running to the path then stopping, looking back at the group.

"He wants us to follow him..." Clem translated.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

Clem shrugged. "I dunno. I just do."

The Eevee halted at an abandoned building. "They really have a knack for those, don't they?" Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, they do..." Bailey agreed.

"Who?" Ashley and Ash asked at the same time.

"Team Rocket, who else?" Serena tried not to laugh.

"Anyway," Clem broke into the converastions. "whoever you think it is, they have Clemont, and Eevee says they went here."

"How can you tell Eevee is right?" Samuel asked.

Clem pointed at a Persian balloon right next to the building. "There."

Everyone decided that Clem knew what she was doing.

Just like they did when the Professor got kidnapped, the large group snuck up to the wall of the building, Eevee by Clem's side.

Ash put his ear to the wall and paused. "... Yeah, they are in there... I can hear noises coming from inside..."

"Quiet then!" Clem's voice was low. "If we can hear them then they can hear us..."

Everyone nodded. Even the younger two were quiet as they snuck over to the door to eavesdrop.

"... And I think that Pikachu would be a great thing to get!" Jessie was saying.

"But which one? Remember that there are two ah 'dem now!" Meowth reminded them.

"I know that, but who ever listens to us?" the Persian asked.

"WWWOOOBBBUFFET!" The two Pokemon said at the same time.

"I noticed that the other twerp with the glasses showed up soon after we left." Jacy put in.

"Yeah, we could've waited and-"

"Uhh, why talk about what you should've done?" Clemont's voice cut Jenny short.

"Why are you talking anyway?" Jenny shot back.

"Because I am able to at this moment, you know?"

Our heroes could almost feel the tension in the building. Chespin stuck her head in the room, sniffing the air, Eevee also quite interested.

"Macarons..." Clem whispered when she thought of something. She motioned to the group. "Okay, I think I have a plan..."

* * *

The plan could've messed up very easily, but it was worth a shot. The Eevee agreed to help out and Serena gave Clem a few macarons. She then peered inside to confim locations around the room.

Yes, Clemont was in a cage (why not, apparently?!) only a short way from the door while Team Rocket had their backs turned, argueing about a plan.

There was also a hole in the wall in the back. That was the focal point.

She nodded to the Eevee who took off to the back of the building. Not long later, she saw the little Pokemon come into the building through the hole.

Clem pulled out one of Clemont's Poke balls and his Chespin came out.

The Pokemon was confused. Why was Clemont a female? However, the other Chespin quickly explained and he nodded.

Next, the Bunnelbys came out. The Chespins told them and they nodded.

The plan was starting perfectly.

Of course, Team Rocket can't leave rare Pokemon alone. Eevees had always been rare, so Clem had sent Eevee to be a distraction.

There was a crashing noise as Eevee "accidentally" sent a box to the floor. The two Team Rockets stared for a few seconds.

"That's an Eevee..." Jenny and James both stated the obvious.

"Let's catch it!" Jessie chimed and they chased the Eevee around the room.

Just then, Clem gave the Chespins macarons and they crept over to the cage. Clemont noticed them and shifted, pointing to the lock.

Luckily, it needed a key.

Then the plan went wrong.

* * *

**Yeah, whole chapter about the plan and stuff... I dunno what to call it anymore XD**

**Anyway, the Eevee is VERY important. I was wondering how to put an Eevee into it, then it became obvious.**

**Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaa bored half the time XD**

**100 views chapter celebration has come to a close DX**


	8. Chapter 8- Julius Saves the Day

**Eh. Family is over and nobody my age is around so I got the excuse to be alone in my room until people my age come over.**

**So I thought why not keep on writing? I feel like I am spamming you guys, though... Usually people will take a while to write their stories on this website but I jolt through a few.**

**Except for a couple I have been putting off. :(**

* * *

"Hey, stop those Chespins!"

Apparently Persian had spotted the Thorn Pokemon by mistake because the attention was suddenly where it was NOT supposed to be...

Where the plan was supposed to secretly be taking place.

"Improvise?" Samuel offered.

Clem nodded. "Improvise. BECOME the distraction..."

So the group braced themselves and ran in.

At first, the Chespins didn't know what was happening, but they caught on and Clem's Chespin nodded to Clemont's, both using Pin Missile on the lock.

Of course, the lock loosened up so the two Pokemon pulled it off and opened the door so Clemont could get out.

"Thanks you two!" He smiled at them and they chimed along.

The Eevee saw that Clemont was out and called over the Team Rocket motto which had been going on since the group burst in, the two Teams in sinc.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" And they went to just walk out when Team Rocket realized that they were being ignored once again.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Jessie snapped as she let out her Pumpkaboo, it just using its body as a flashlight.

The two Chespins hid behind of Clemont's legs. They were of no use.

"Pumpkaboo, use Leech Seed!" Roots seemed to come out of the ground and wrap around the Chespins, Pikachus, and Bunnelbys.

But not Eevee, who was hiding behind a box on a counter.

Clem noticed this, but no one else for they were trying to free their Pokemon. Eevee and Clem met eyes and they knew what to do.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Clem called out.

"Huh?" Team Rocket looked behind them as the Eevee's Shadow Ball came at them and Pumpkaboo, the supereffective move hitting cleaning.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Help out Eevee!" Ash and AShley said together, the two Pikachu obeying, and explosion caused by the two thunderbolts sent Team Rocket flying.

"We're blasting off again!" They called as they vanished, followed by "WWWOOOOBBUFFETT!"

Since the Leech Seed had ended, the two groups of heroes gathered together in the building, talking about what to do and what had happened.

"I really am sorry... I don't know what happened." Clemont apologized to them.

"No problem, as long as we got out all right!" Ashley chimed and everyone agreed.

Clem felt something tugging on her clothes and she looked down to see Eevee looking up at her.

"I think he wants to travel with you." Clemont commented.

"Yeah, I can tell..." She knelt to look at the Pokemon. "So you want to travel with me, Eevee?" She pulled out a Poke ball and held it out to Eevee.

The Pokemon nudged the center of the ball and vanished inside, the ball clicking for a few seconds before stopping.

* * *

Now that Team Rocket was blasted off, the group headed to the City again, talking about various things, but Clemont was wondering how they would get back to their own world. Clem, who had fallen back in step beside him, turned and looked at him.

"Just wing it."

It was one of the first times she had said anything since she had caught her Eevee, and Clemont was surprised. He looked at his female self.

"What?"

"Wing it. You heard me. Anything can happen."

"What do you mean?"

Clem chuckled in a way. "I just rebelled against the bindings of time or something... I have a Pokemon you don't. You have two Pokemon with you, you dropped your Poke balls. Now I have an Eevee..."

"... And that didn't happen in my world..."

"... So that means..."

"... We can mess with time and let it work in our favor?"

"Exactly."

The talked all the way to the Pokemon Center, for it was getting dark and everyone agreed that people need their sleep.

* * *

Clem couldn't sleep. She knew that Clemont hadn't been able to sleep not long after he had gotten Chespin...

She wouldn't go out and build the machine. It would mess up and send her and her friends to the other world...

Wait a minute. If Clemont had done it...

She went into the restroom and let out her Eevee, the Pokemon looking up at her.

"Oh, Julius... What should I do...?" She had nicknamed the Pokemon earlier. The Roman figure Julius Caesar was capable of great things, and she thought that her Eevee was as well. "I want to help them get back to their own world but I don't want to go with them..."

Then she realized something with a jolt. She DID want to go with them. She wanted to see the world from the prospective of others...

... But could she do it? How WOULD she do it? She had her little brother and her friends, then there was the gym and everything...

She decided on what she would do.

"Julius, let's go. I have a machine to build. But I won't be the one to use it."

* * *

**Whyyyy can't I stop writing chapters?! Oh, and sorry for any misspellings in this. The thing I am typing on helps me write longer things but doesn't have spell check.**

**EDIT: I think that this story has escalated quickly. I think I may extend the story. Need some brainstorming time, though I am already figuring out plots and stuffs.**


	9. Chapter 9- Clem's Invention

**Okay, extending the story. I have other stories; this story is escalating quickly…**

**Imma update one of those in a second.**

* * *

Clem did everything that Clemont had done… She got the book, built the machine, and even changed her clothes. The only thing different? She had an Eevee helping her.

She had just finished the machine when everyone came out, including the ones who had been transported there.

"Clem?!" Clemont was shooting glances around, probably for Team Rocket. "Why did you build the machine?!"

"For one I couldn't sleep. Also, I figured that because YOU built it and it took you guys HERE, that if I built it…"

"… It would take us back home." Clemont finished.

"Great thinking, Clem!" Ashley chimed.

"No problems. All we have to do is wait for Team Rocket. They might come with the ones from your world. We can lure them away while you transport back to your world with them."

Sure enough, Team Rocket came, Jessie, James, and Meowth with them, the Wobuffets in their Poke balls.

"Now!" Ashley yelled. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Julius, use Shadow Ball on Pikachu's tail!" Clem added in.

Pikachu's Iron Tail was combined with Julius's Shadow Ball, making black electricity seemingly jolt off of her tail. Pikachu slammed it on the edge of the building that Team Rocket was on, causing them to fall because of the added power.

Team Rocket shot up. "Hey, what was that for?!" Jessie yelled.

"Hey, Jenny! Jacy!" Clem called. "You probably shouldn't follow us! We are going to a place where rare Pokemon thrive!"

With that, the genderbents ran with Jenny, Jacy, and Persian on their tails.

"Clemont, now!" Serena called over to the gym leader.

"Okay, I got it!" He pushed the button that was supposed to activate the machine…

… Nothing. Not even a spark.

* * *

Clem skidded to a halt. "Something isn't right!"

Everyone, even Team Rocket, stopped at this remark. "What do you mean?!" Jacy snapped.

"No explosion. He should've hit it by now…"

"Explosion?!" Persian gasped. "You were tryin' to explode us?!"

"No, we were trying to get them back to their world! Can't you just leave us alone long enough to help…?"

The two groups pondered on this, then they went back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Another failure…" Bailey sighed. "The ONE time we NEEDED an explosion, sis…"

"I know, Bailey, I know."

The two groups, complete with both Team Rockets, were walking through town, people looking at them, confused.

_Let them be confused… _Clem convinced herself. _Nothing we can do…_

What was another way that they could get the others back home? That was the right thing to think about…

But what if they were stuck here? Certainly his robot wouldn't mind. She thought about how Clemiod would feel if she left…

… Nope, she wouldn't care. She obviously liked being gym leader.

She knew that they needed to get the group back, but how? This was the hardest part…

She pondered on a story that she had heard when she was younger. Something about world jumping…

* * *

"_Okay, settle down you guys."_

_Clemontine sat and looked up at Liza, her and Bailey's mother. Bailey, though, paid no mind._

"_Bailey, sit down please…" Liza sighed, a small smile on her lips. Bailey obeyed this time._

"_Okay, here it the story of a world jumper who was an inventor._

"_He was a lot like you, Clemontine. He was very smart and loved to find new things, so he decided to invent a few things of his own. He was a very high person in Kalos, for Kalos was ruled by a king at this time. The king loved this inventor… The person would always make the king wonderful items that would decorate the castle at all times, something new almost every day."_

"_He was that good? Snap his fingers and an invention would be there?" Clemontine asked, eyes wide in wonder._

"_Yes, he was that good, Clemontine."_

"_I want to be that good one day…"_

"_Shh!" Bailey was starting to get into the story as well._

"_Anyway, this inventor was given a task. This task was to go to another world. So he went and built a machine, but he had the help of a special Pokemon…"_

"_What Pokemon was that?" Clemontine asked._

"_It was an electric type Pokemon. He had evolved it earlier, but his bond with that Pokemon powered the machine, and the Pokemon's lightning gave it the energy required. This machine brought people to a world where everyone is like you and me, we are there, okay?"_

"_We are?"_

"_Yes, Clemontine, we are. Just…"_

"_Just what?"_

"_Let's just say a little boy and his little sister are listening to their father tell this story right now in this house, but in that world..."_

* * *

"Clem?"

Ashley's voice brought Clem back into the real world. She saw that she had stopped in the middle of the path, eyes wide as she could feel them.

"What is it, Clem?" Clemont asked.

"Clemont, did your father ever read to you the story about the inventor and the electric type Pokemon?"

He looked surprised. "Yeah, he did, now that I remember…"

"And didn't it make you want to be an inventor and an electric type gym leader?"

"Yes, it did!"

"Think about the story! The inventor built a machine that brought people to another world that was the same as their own, but people were different genders! It was with his electric type Pokemon that was newly evolved and their bond that made the machine work! Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"Your machine blew up. You didn't have an electric type Pokemon there with you. It worked, but only just. Mine didn't, but Julius was with me. We have grown close fast. And Julius can evolve…"

"… Into an electric type Pokemon!"

"Exactly! If I were to evolve Julius sometime into a Jolteon THEN build the machine, it would stay there AND work!"

* * *

**Clem and Clemont are in sinc today. Someone has been drinkin' their coffee XD Or not…**


	10. Chapter 10- The Shocking Battle

**Battle Chateau is discovered now in my mind. Now that I can have a rematch with Clemont in it, I am spamming battles against level 15-35/40 Pokemon with my level 92 Jolteon!**

**Fought Grant not long ago. I'm getting close~**

**Anyway, this story… I'm loving it ^.^ Writing another called "Spark in the Galaxy", you can look at my profile if you wish to read it~**

**ONWARD**

* * *

The group let Clem's statement sink in for a second. She was basing it off of a tale she heard as a kid. That was crazy!

"I think it could work." Samuel suddenly said.

"Yeah, me as well." Serena nodded with her other.

"Is anyone considering Julius?!" Bonnie suddenly said. "What if he doesn't want to be a Jolteon?!"

"I will ask him, no worries, little spark, okay?" Clem chimed to Bonnie.

"Why do you call people 'little spark'?" Ash pondered.

"I guess my mom called me that when I was little." Clem shrugged.

"Guess there's always a difference in the timeline." Clemont nodded to that. "I have never heard anyone say that before you, Clem."

"Hey, how about we have a quick battle?" Ash asked Clem, who turned to face him. "Battling will raise the trust between you two!"

Clem looked at Julius's Poke ball, thinking. The Poke ball moved, and she smiled then nodded.

"Okay, but don't be too shocked if I beat you!"

* * *

Poised and ready, the two trainers stood on either side of the battlefield, the others watching.

"Feels weird being at this perspective…" James pondered.

"Agreed." Jenny nodded.

"Just give it a chance, okay?" Bonnie squeaked happily.

"Yeah, this is going to be amazing!" Bailey motioned to the battlefield.

Pikachu was already ready, electricity sparking from his cheeks. "Don't let them phase you, Pikachu!" Ash called. "This is their first real battle together!"

"You're right, Ash," Clem nodded. "It still doesn't mean I can't beat you!" She threw the Poke ball. "Go, Julius!"

The Eevee jumped onto the battlefield from the Poke ball. Clem suddenly felt all kinds of emotions pour into her, along with movesets, memories…

"Julius, I won't be like your last trainer!" Clem suddenly said. "Just relax and you'll do great!"

"Last trainer…?" Serena asked, looking over at Clemont who was ready to answer.

"Eevee is from Costal Kalos. Right now we are in Central Kalos. I was wondering how the Eevee got here. Its trainer must've gotten rid of him." Clemont explained. "I guess their bond is to the point where Clem can sense what Julius has been through…"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash wasted no time.

"Pikkaaaaa… CHHUUUUUU!" Pikachu quickly obeyed Ash's command.

"Julius, Dig!"

The Eevee jumped up a small way then dove into the ground, leaving nothing but a hole, the Thunderbolt hitting the edge of the hole.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack! Confuse Julius!"

Pikachu ran around the battlefield, moving faster than an Eevee could run…

"Julius, come out!"

The Eevee came out of the ground in an explosion of dirt, hitting Pikachu and sending the Pokemon flying. Suddenly, though, Julius started shaking.

"Pikachu's ability is Static. Contact can cause you Pokemon to be Paralyzed!"

Clem pondered on this for a second, but Julius's eyes met hers. _Challenge him, electric to electric… _He was saying. _I'm ready, you know that._

Clem reached into her pocket, feeling the stone that she owned. After her mom figured out her favorite type…

"Ash, get Pikachu out of the way, now!"

Ash was shocked by this. Why would she say that?

Still… "Pikachu, over here!"

The Pokemon, who had landed not long ago, ran over to his side of the battlefield.

"Julius, now!" She threw the stone.

The stone hadn't even touched Julius when his body started glowing. Bonnie and Bailey marveled at the evolution, it being their first. Julius grew about twice as tall with spiked ears, tail shrinking into, simply, spikes. Its little "mane" spiked outwards, then the glow faded.

A Jolteon stood where an Eevee once stood, no longer paralyzed, and ready for battle.

* * *

**Jolteon is amazing. I mean, Julius will be a recurring character in many stories, just because I like the way it rings.**

**Julius: Yeah, I AM pretty amazing.**

**JULIUS HOW DID YOU GET IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE?! O.o**

**Julius: Many authors have characters in their author's notes!**

… **True. Anyway, yet another chapter of Blasted off at the Speed of Light!**

**Julius: RREEEVVIIIEEWWWW!**


	11. Chapter 11- Forgetful

**I can't stop cryyyyyying T~T The story "By a Landslide", written by Yvonne-chan...**

**Misspelled words= Wordpad is a jerk.**

**Julius: ONWARD!**

* * *

"Whoa, already?!"

Everyone was shocked. Hadn't Clem said she would've talked to her Pokemon before this?

"Trust me, we went over this. I just had a fleeting moment of connection... He was ready. I understood. Now we stand before you as another version of the guy in the story back years ago!"

The battle was ready to commence... Everyone was leaning forward, everything seemed evenly matched with the two electric types...

Then the electric net came out of nowhere and caught Julius in an instant.

"Julius!" Clem and Ash ran up to the Jolteon, Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder again. The net was tugged by an invisible force, then a gust hit the group as a helecopter came and hovered not far above the ground.

"Houndoom, use Fire Blast!" Someone said from the helecopter and the dark-fire type Pokemon spewed fire from its mouth, hitting right in front of Clem, who fell down, Ash falling over in surprise.

Julius barked and looked up to see a hook latch onto the net from the helecopter and it took off.

Another kidnapping. Second in a day. Just their luck.

* * *

"What just happened?"

The group had gathered together on the battlefield, shocked after Julius's capture, but Clem remained on the ground, dazed and confused.

"Your Pokemon got stolen, Clem!" Ashley was telling her.

"Which one?"

"Julius!"

"I never had one like that."

"He just evolved into Jolteon!"

"I never have had an Eevee, nevertheless a Jolteon..."

"Something is wrong with her..." Clemont was saying to Ash. "One does not simply forget about their Pokemon like that, especially with that kind of bond interlaced!"

"I agree. If someone were to take Pikachu, I would never forget that!"

"Exactly. They did something whenever that Houndoom used Fire Blast..."

Wait a minute. Clem's memory held the key to building the machine and Julius did as well. Maybe these people didn't want them to return to their own world...

A memory tugged at Clemont. He had forgotten something. Something important. Something that happened before they came to this world, something that happened the night before...

* * *

"Okay, done with the frame!"

Clemont had been working for about an hour or two, perhaps, but he forgot about the time. All that really mattered was the machine, as it always mattered no matter what. The machine meant everything...

He heard something to his right. Something moving. He looked over his shoulder.

It was someone wearing black. Well, obviously they would if they wanted to stay hidden. It wasn't Team Rocket, for they wore white, but it was someone who wanted to do bad, he could always tell...

"Are you one with Team Flare?" He asked the person, remembering the news about the new Team on the television when he had the time.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you finish what you are doing so we can do our thing here."

"Huh?" That confused Clemont. That voice... It couldn't be...

He was looking at Bonnie, that was for sure, as she stepped into the light, her eyes black as night and some sort of strange electricity coming off of her body. "You must not remember this." She was saying in a monotone voice. "I won't cause you to turn into this, just forget a few things."

Then everything went black. Next thing he knew was that he woke up about thirty minutes later, not knowing a thing.

* * *

"Clemont, are you okay?!"

"Uh..."

Clemont opened his eyes to find that he had blacked out. He was laying on his back, Ashley, Samuel, and Bailey trying to talk sense into Clem, who was still denying everything about Julius.

"I... I think I figured out what is wrong with her!"

That got everyone's attention but Clem's, who was staring off into space by this point. He explained what had happened to him, Bonnie fainting when she started to remember as well (Clemont guessed that it was because of how deep the memories were that it strained the brain). "I don't know why she didn't pass out, though..."

"That doesn't matter!" Ashley was saying. "Now we just have to get her to remember!"

"No, you don't."

That monotone voice...

Oh. That was why. They did it differently on her.

They all looked over at Clem, who was looking at them with eyes, black as night.

"Disposal. Keep them from returning. Remove all chances."

* * *

**Julius: NUUUUU GET ME OUT OF THE NNEEEEEETTT DX**

**Shut up, Julius.**

**Julius: Whyyyy did she forget about meeeeee T~T**

**Calm down, okay? You can say your usual line, just hang on!**

**Okay, just saying that I am sorry for another kidnapping, just thought that it was nessisary for this story to move on a bit better!**

**Ugh, I forgot about Team Rocket! Oh, well. They slipped away.**

**Casual move.**

**Julius: RRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**


	12. Chapter 12- When the Memory Escapes

**Okay, so I think that I am going to write a sequel. Sooooooonnnnn**

**I have all of these ideas in my head and I can't get them out without writing, so when I get done with this story, I will write a sequel wheneve A) I can't take it anymore, B) the Anime gets to a good place to start, or C) All of the above.**

**Julius: ONWARD!**

* * *

This was a problem. Yep. Big problem.

"What's wrong with her?!" Ash basically yelled.

"Radiation... I think that is it. Radiation from a machine might be able to cause memory loss, even death... These people must know how to control radiation to their advantage!" Clemont answered in a scientific sort-of manner.

"Enough with the science facts!" Serena almost snapped. "Right now we have other problems! Clem is being controlled!"

"You think that we can't see that?!" Ashley also basically yelled.

"Calm DOWN!"

Clemont knew that agrueing was useless. He looked over at Clem, who was actually on her feet. What did they use to control those radiation waves?! He wanted a shot at controlling things like that!

Okay, he needed to turn off "FanGirl About Science Mode" and turn on "Figure Out a Plan Mode".

...

Yeah, at that moment, he had nothing. How would they cancel out radiation?!

Oh... Memory loss... She had it as well... How would he...

"Ash! Ashley! I have an idea!"

* * *

Yeah, again, who knew how well it would work? The Thing-That-Used-To-Be-Clem waited, for that was what you were supposed to do. Let their plan fail, attack. Simple.

Though it wouldn't be that simple. The inventor had a gleam in his eyes, that kind that a gym leader can show right before a gym battle... Or, in his case, also in the middle of building an invention!

He wasn't building one, though. He didn't know what got him so riled up, all he knew was that he HAD to make this plan work...

Oh, well. Now or never...

"You understand, right?" He asked Ash and Ashley, who nodded. Though he had mainly told them two the plan, he also briefed the others on it...

Just in case they had to resort to the OTHER plan.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Both trainers said at the same time, both Pikachus jumping off of their trainer's shoulder and using the electric-type move.

Of course, who would've been expecting that? The other inventor had to quickly move backwards not-so-gracefully to avoid it.

Clemont caught her eye. He knew that the other plan was nessisary. He gave the signal to the others; it was a simple gesture. It could've meant anything...

He took off his glasses and nodded.

"Okay, it seems that it didn't work... Seeing that you had a connection with an electric type, I thought it would be a little shocking to bring you back like that... But it didn't work." He replaced his glasses. "Still, we won't give up, can't you feel that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." They made her respond, though he swore he heard a slight edge to it, the kind of edge that she had gotten when she had yelled about charging in without preperation, the kind of edge that she used when she was battling Ash...

She was coming back. He just hoped that this next try...

"Oh, and by the way... Perhaps you should duck? I'm not sure."

Clemont ducked just as Bonnie sent something flying at Clem, which made her trip and fall.

"Did I do good, Clemont?" She asked him, eyes gleaming.

He smiled at her. "Yes... Yes you did, Bonnie..."

And that seemed to be all that mattered. He heard Clem shift, but he wasn't worried. They could feel each other's emotions, almost, for they were each other...

She was okay. The plan worked. The Thunderstone brought her back.

* * *

**~bangs head on table~ AAAARRRGGGG Whyyy do I ship the thingggssss I doooo**

**Julius: What are you shipping...?**

**Ugh... Well, guys, read through it and figure it out. Imma go to bed. I might post you guys a little Christmas present tomorrow when I wake up... Maybe even the day after that!**

**If you get the ship right you get a virtual High-five... And Cookies. B/c this is the dark side :D**

**Julius: RRRRRREEEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWWW!**


	13. Chapter 13- The Robot

**I'm not dead!**

**Sorry that this wasn't on sooner... Pokemon X has gotten me hooked. I can't stop playing it! Plus, all last night basically I was trying to get onto the E-Shop but it failed because of matainance and stuffz...**

**And now I have to wait until 4 am!**

**Julius: You REALLY want that Poke Bank thing, don't you?**

**I have, like, five Arceuses or something in my Black, OF COURSE I want to get on it!**

**Pokemon related items I got for Christmas? Game Boy Color (So my Gold doesn't bug me as it has for years), Pokemon Red, Umbreon as a plushie, I bought the newest Mystery Dungeon, and I also got an Umbreon hoodie that will be coming in soon!**

**Julius: Too bad your lava lamp didn't catch flame.**

**Oh, shut up about that... Anyway, I LOVE the Clemont vs. Citriod fight now... I bet they will call Citriod Clembot or something XD. Also, "Everybody" by SHINee is playing repeatedly while I am typing this... Perfect with that battle!**

**Julius: ONWARD!**

* * *

"So that's what happened?"

Clem was finally focused and ready, as they had just filled her in on what had happened. "Yeah, it was crazy!" Ash was saying as Clem looked as if she was thinking about something else.

"Perhaps we should head out in a second..."

"Why not now?!" Samuel almost snapped.

"There's something I have to do, you know..."

"What could you possibly have to do when your Pokemon is in danger?!" Ashley actually snapped.

"I have other Pokemon, okay?!" Clem snapped back. "These people could have crazy strong Pokemon! Stronger than ours! Why not go and get ones that are a bit stronger?!"

"What are you saying, go out and get other people's Pokemon?!" Ash sounded stunned.

"Slow down! You forget that I am a Gym Leader! To Prism Tower!"

* * *

Prism Tower was exactly like the one in the world our heroes came from, only it was run by people (and, ahem, robot) that were opposite genders than the ones at their home. Clemont felt a tang of homesickness as he walked with the group down the hall to the battlefield, right in the middle of a battle.

Luckily the Thunderbolt missed them.

There, on the other end of the battlefield, was Clem's robot, "Clemoid". It looked just like Citroid (Even the dent was in the same place!), only it looked a bit more feminine. Clemoid was battling with a Heliolisk while the challenger was battling with a Vibrava.

"Dragon Tail!" Clemoid ordered and the Heliolisk obeyed, the tail of the Pokemon glowing green and it slammed it into the Ground-Dragon type, which fell onto the ground, defeated.

"You did your best... And that was clever, using a Vibrava. Only bad luck the Heliolisk knew Dragon Tail." Clem was telling the male challenger. "Perhaps you should train a little bit more, okay? Find ways around the leader's strategy."

"Clem, remember what we were here for?" Bailey was reminding his sister, who was brought back to reality and nodded.

"Yeah, now I do..."

When the challenger left, they went to Clemoid. "Alright, I'm back again, Clemoid!"

Surprisingly, Clemoid didn't need a Voice Code. "Welcome back, Clemontine."

Clem looked over at Clemont. "Took off that feature. She recognizes the voice patterns. Don't really want to battle every time I come back, now do I?"

Yeah, that was a good idea. Clemont might do that when he gets the chance to Citroid.

If he were to get back, that is.

"Clemiod, I need to borrow my Pokemon again." Clem told her robot. "This is an emergency!"

Clemoid blinked and tilted her head, confused. "Hm?"

Clem sighed. "May I use my Pokemon for a bit, I mean."

"Yes, here they are." Clemoid handed her four Poke balls, one of which was Heliolisk's, who she returned.

"A'ight, thanks a lot! We should be going now!"

* * *

**Shortest chapter yet, sorry! Kinda a filler, I think. Plus, I spelt a few words wrong maybe, but my computer is acting up...**

**Oh, and the "oid" part of Clemoid and Citroid's names are SO CONFUSING! In the subs, it is spelt "oid" but it seems like it should be spelt "iod"!**

**Julius: REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	14. Chapter 14- Witness

**I'm alive nao :DD**

**Anyway, this is an update! As you can tell! I am pointing out the obvious!**

**Julius: Echo, please calm down.**

**The future is now, thanks to science! So let's take this stuff and go into da future!**

**Julius: ONWARD**

* * *

They had no idea where they were going, so they decided to ask around, seeing that both encounters with the group had been in Lumiose City. Bailey and Bonnie seemed to be the best at the job, for they ran from person to person quickly and didn't draw much attention, as most people saw them as playing a game or something, until one person reacted to what they said.

"Yeah, I know about that!" the teenager said.

She couldn't have been more than Serena's age. She had black hair with a slight shade of blue in it and bright green… Well, from what they could see, eye; she had one covered in the shade of her hat. Her hair was to her shoulders, the cap a baseball cap that was blue, as well as her shirt and jeans, her shoes blue and yellow.

"Really? You know about this?" Clem asked the girl.

"Not here, though, okay?" She nodded. "Not all people need to hear this."

* * *

"Okay, what is it exactly? Who are you?"

Clem and everyone started asking questions almost immediately after they entered the girl's house. It was simple and not a lot was done to it.

"My name is Eclipse." She responded. "I know a lot more than I need to about the organization you are chasing."

Just then, a Pokemon poked its head out of the kitchen and into the living room where our heroes were in. It was black with hazel eyes with a blue oval on its forehead. The group knew it looked familiar, but Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon." The Pokedex chimed. "The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey."

"Hey…" Serena noted. "The picture looks different. The rings are yellow instead of blue and the eyes are red…"

"That's because Shimmer is a Shiny." Eclipse told them.

"Shiny…?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, of course!" Clemont just remembered. "A Shiny Pokemon sparkles when it comes out of its PokeBall and is a different color than usual, too! They are very rare!"

"You're right, Clemont." Eclipse nodded.

Ashley looked puzzled. "How-"

"Sorry, but I know a lot about the whole bunch of you guys…" Eclipse scratched the back of her head. "I was in with Team Shadow. Also known as the team you are looking for."

"Yeah, they stole my Jolteon, Julius! Why were you with them?!" Clem snapped.

"I had no choice, okay? I only just got away. I was looking for you guys, actually…"

"You didn't have a choice…?" Serena asked her.

Eclipse nodded quite gravely. "Yeah… I didn't."

"Won't they give you a choice? I mean…" Clemont gulped as he remembered a time…

Ash noticed the gulp and he looked to Clemont and Bonnie, who was looking at Clemont as she remembered as well. "What is it, Clemont?"

"Oh… Nothing, nothing at all…"

Really, of course, it was something. The two memories, the one of the inventor and the one of the Ex-Darkness, seemed to fuse together…

But one would not be told.

Eclipse looked to the group. "I will tell you what happened."

* * *

**MWAHAHA YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR MORE!**

**Julius: Nuuuuuu**

**Julius, shut up for once… =.=**

**Julius: Just finish up!**

**Okay, so, the next chapter will be both memories. One section will be Eclipse's and the other will be Clemont's. I will label them, don't worry! ^.^**

**And what do YOU think Eclipse is hiding under her hat? Why can you only see her right eye?**

**You'll have to guess in the reviews until I post the next chapter!**

**Julius: REEEEVVIIIIIEEEWWWWWWW!**


	15. Chapter 15- Secrets Kept and Revealed

**The next chapter has been started! Aha! Anyway, this chapter had been typed on my notes on my iPad... Ugh, and it isn't even good! DX**

**Oh, well... Writer's block?**

**Julius: Forget it.**

**Nope! Okay, so I will start updating a bit more... So here are Clemont and Eclipse's memories!**

**Julius: ONWARD!**

* * *

ECLIPSE

It didn't know where it was. It. No gender, no mind... "It". It felt something move from somewhere and heard muffled voices, but everything ran together to this "It". What had happened?

Something was soft... Against its body... Its arm. The feeling was coming back, thanks to that touch...

And the first feeling was pain.

Searing pain, all through its body... But "It" was becoming "Her", as she realized she HAD a form, and that form was broken, bloodied, and everything.

The softness moved beside her and she glanced over with one eye... One of them, her right... Where was her left? She didn't know, but she saw an Eevee beside her... And this Eevee was silver.

Shiny... Then pain.

She coughed, not knowing where she was. The place wasn't outside, but it was inside, the place white... Cold. Beeping was around her, blankets tucked in, but it didn't help...

She knew that she was hurt. Her ribs didn't seem to line up right and she couldn't see out of her left...

That much was missing.

She slipped back into unconsciousness as she saw people in black suits fade from her vision.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she felt... Different. A bit more weighted down...

She could see out of her left, but it seemed... Well, like a machine would see. When she winked that eye, it clicked almost like a camera. She wasn't in pain...

But where was she...?

* * *

"So..." Eclipse was saying. "I later discovered that I had died in a car crash... But Team Darkness found me and they took me in, where I was revived and... Well, they said 'upgraded'."

"How exactly...?" Bonnie asked her.

Eclipse pondered on this for a second. "I... I don't think kids should see this... How about you go off with Shimmer? She will look after you." She promised.

After the kids had left with the Shiny Umbreon, Eclipse looked at our heroes. "Are you sure you want to see?"

Ash nodded. "We want to know anything we can about what they do!"

Eclipse sighed, then grabbed her cap, pulling it off, and Clemont nearly fell out of his chair.

His thoughts went to the other world, THEIR world, to Citroid automatically. Her face was not morphed... But one eye was. That one eye wasn't green...

He was looking into an eye that was so similar to Citroid's that it chilled him to the bone.

* * *

CLEMONT

Something wasn't right. Clemont knew it, but he didn't pay mind. Citroid had taken over the Gym not long ago, but he had received a letter not long before telling him to go to Lysandre Café... Mysterious, yet not unheard of, of course.

He decided to follow the letter, though, with his newly captured Bunnelby, who was tucked into his Pokéball.

So he went into the Café, that was decked out in red. For some reason, that made him feel suspicious automatically.

"Clemont!" A waitress with a cheesy smile came up to him. "The manager has been waiting for you!"

And following the waitress to the manager had been the worst decision of his life...

* * *

**Julius: Echo is busy, so let ME type this! Allll on one little indention... Thingy. Anyway, she is on Miiverse now, so she is RPing on it as we speak! Soooo that is pretty much all!**

**Julius: REEEEVVIIIEEEEWWWWW!**


End file.
